


All Dolled Up

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Implied Sexual Content, Lords of Minecraft!AU, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadbones thought Spyd's comments earlier where all just teasing. Oh how he was wrong...</p><p>(Originally gifted to Olivia on 11/14/14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dolled Up

After Spyd and Deadbones first met, they began to meet more often, whether at Spyd’s base or any one of the numerous bars and meeting places in DongDank. As they continued to be near each other, Deadbones couldn’t help but notice the amount of innuendos the prince made. Add the amount of side glances and lingering touches the prince gave him and Deadbones had a vague idea what the prince wanted.

And he was pretty sure he wanted the same.

It wasn’t until Spydster stopped him from immediately leaving the prince’s base did he realize just how the prince wanted him.

“Wait!” Spyd said urgently, grabbing onto Deadbones’ arm just as he was turning to leave. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The prince let go of his arm and clapped his hands once, head turned in the other direction. A handmaiden came out of nowhere, carrying a medium sized white box. Spyd nodded his thanks and took it from him. He then put it in Deadbones’ hands with a sly grin on his face.

“Open it once you get back to your base,” he said. Then, as an afterthought, “And wear it next time you come over here… if it’s okay with you.”

Deadbones looked at the box with a puzzled expression.                                                                                           

“Oh-kay then?” he said uncertainly. What could possibly in the box that he might have a problem with?

Spyd’s grin grew even wider as Deadbones teleported out, the confused look still on Deadbones’ face.

When he arrived at the steps of his castle, Deadbones quickly opened the box. When his brain registered what exactly was in the box, he just as quickly shut the box and walked as calmly as he could to his newly made bedroom in the castle, as to not cause alarm to his squires. He felt his face go scarlet the entire way.

Once safely in his room, he locked the door and went straight for his bed. He opened the box once more. He was much more prepared this time for what was inside, but his face still felt flush. He gently picked up the outfit, as if it was made out of glass, and flipped it around, getting a better look.

The dress was short and black, the material felt soft and silky between his fingers. It was trimmed with black lace on the edges. Turning it around a couple of times he came to the conclusion that it wasn’t made for a girl, but was custom made for him. The blush on his face went southward as his imagination got away from him, thinking of what Spydster had in mind for him.

He shook his head, trying to will both the images away as well as his erection. He laid down the dress on the bed and picked up the next item in the box: an apron. White lace trimmed the edges and he couldn’t help but imagine the pretty bow the long white ribbon would make.  It looked just like the ones Spyd’s handmaidens wore, just of a higher quality.

He placed the apron down and grabbed the letter at the bottom of the box. His giddiness got away from him as he hastily ripped it open and quickly read the short message inside.

_This is between you and me.  
~Prince Spydster_

The words rang in his head, reminding him of the first time they had met and he had asked the question about the handmaiden’s aprons. His mind drifted to other thoughts. Had Spyd been planning this since then? Had he been imagining Deadbones all prettied up as a maid, servicing him? Bent over a table dressed in the short dress, ass on display, or lying down, bearing all to the prince looming over him?

How many times had those images gotten the prince off?

Just the thought of that made Deadbones’ heart pound and his cock to harden more. He was about to take care of it when there was a knock at the door. Cursing the bad timing, he got up and cracked open the door. On the other side, Squire Shi was standing with a letter. He took it from her hands and mumbled his thanks, quickly shutting the door behind him.

He opened it, belatedly noticing it was from Spyd, and read it.

_My base, tomorrow at dusk?_

Deadbones glanced at the maid outfit on the bed, then back at the letter. He couldn’t help the growing smile on his face.

“Well,” he mumbled to himself, “Guess I know what I’m doing tomorrow.”

-

The next day, as the sun was setting, Spyd was standing at the entrance to his base, pacing up and down. Ever since he had given the box to Deadbones, he hadn’t been able to keep his mind off it. He had felt that the feeling was mutual between them, but was it a bit too brash to just give him a maid outfit? All the “What if’s” had been flying around his head for the rest of the day, as well as the images of Deadbones actually in the outfit. He had barely gotten a wink of sleep last night because of it.

So he all but whooped with joy when he saw Deadbones appear before him. His long black cloak was hugged around him and he looked almost as nervous as Spyd felt. The prince smiled as Deadbones made his way up to him, hands still firmly gripping his cloak.

When he got to the top, the two lords stood, face to face, not quite sure what to say to each other.

“So…” Deadbones said.

“Did you..?” Spyd cut in.

That made the other snort. “Why do you think my cloak is pulled like this?”

Spyd grinned, his heart pounding in excitement.

“Can I see?” he asked, practically wanting to rip open the cape himself.

“I…” Deadbones looked around to see if there were any lingering handmaidens. When he was sure that they were alone, he sighed, a small smile on his lips and said, “Sure.”

His hands dropped, letting the cloak sit freely in his shoulders, revealing the outfit beneath. Spyd’s eyes went wide. It was better than he could’ve imagined it. The dress almost went down to the middle of Deadbones’ thigh, the lace trimming the edge. The collar was wide enough to see his collarbones and for easy access of his neck. The apron was pulled tight around his body, no doubt with a bow in the back. Deadbones was already blushing, only adding to the gorgeous sight in front of him.

With a sudden rebirth of his confidence, Spyd looped his arms around Deadbones’ waist.  Automatically, Deadbones wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck. They were pulled together flush, so each could feel the other’s excitement about what this night would hold. The prince his head down so his mouth was right next to Deadbones’ ear

“Oh we are going to have fun tonight,” Spydster rumbled.

And Deadbones didn’t doubt him in the slightest.


End file.
